


Wherever We End Up

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: Tendo was sure their time was up, but Chuck didn't plan on giving in that easily.





	Wherever We End Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



As much as Tendo enjoyed the constant chatter and hum of an active LOCCENT, there was something calming about being there alone. Surrounded by some of the most advanced and dangerous machinery in the world, all of it he knew more intimately than some people. All people, if he was being truly honest. It was the only place left where he felt any semblance of control. Unable to fight the kaiju himself, he could at least provide support to the rangers who did. Not that it seemed to matter much, these days.

He never really needed to be here this late - monitoring for kaiju, working through the data from the K-science department, crunching the numbers on the PPDC’s remaining jaegers - but engaging in the constant flow of endless work always made him feel useful and less like the whole world was falling apart every day with no stopping point in sight. And, not that he admitted it freely, being distracted by work gave him the excuse to ignore everything else. Including the people he probably shouldn’t be. 

For the second time in the last two hours, Tendo’s eyelids drooped and he had to physically catch himself before face planting into the console. He sighed, reaching for his abused coffee cup, only to find it tragically empty, pitiful dregs shunted to one side. His sigh deepened into a groan. Just as he started mentally debating whether or not it was worth the effort to get a refill, he heard the main doors to LOCCENT open and heavy footfalls walk through.

“’Course I find you in here. Don’t think you’d ever sleep if I didn’t drag you back to bed.”

Tendo stiffened at the familiar Australian accent coating the snarky words. He forced himself to relax as the intruder came closer.

It wasn’t until he came to a stop next to the console and adopted a reckless leaning position against it that Tendo bothered to acknowledge him.

“You break it, you buy it,” he muttered.

Chuck Hansen huffed out a laugh. “You say that every time I come in here.”

“That’s because I mean it, smartass, this equipment-“Tendo halted as he swiveled his chair and finally looked up into Chuck’s face.

“Jesus, what the hell did you do to yourself?” He couldn’t help gaping up at the blossoming black eye, jagged split lip, and the fresh reset of a recently broken nose that currently made up the ranger’s face.

“Eh,” Chuck shrugged, looking far too pleased with himself. “You should see the other guy.”

Tendo felt his eyebrows reach his hairline as looked Chuck up and down, catching a few more scrapes and scuffs. “I feel like I’m looking at him right now.”

Chuck scowled. “You saying I didn’t win that fight?”

Tendo felt his lips twitch in spite of himself. “I’m saying your unimpressive track record and current facial rearrangement speak for themselves.”

In response, Chuck Hansen – co-pilot of the world famous Striker Eureka, one of the only young rangers left in the PPDC, perpetually angry thorn in everyone’s side – honest to God, pouted. He shifted more into Tendo’s space, placing a hand on the console to lean down and bring their faces closer together. At this angle, Tendo could see how Chuck’s eyes were sparkling with mirth and the pout accentuated his lips, split as they were. Instead of getting lost in the sight, something unpleasant curled in Tendo’s gut.

“First, you don’t even bother to meet me after Striker Eureka’s return to the Dome,” Chuck started. “Then you spend the rest of the day avoiding me, and now you’re insulting my obvious fighting prowess?” He gave a half-hearted shrug and dipped his head down a bit lower. “A guy could start to get the feeling he’s not wanted.” The words could’ve been the prelude to an argument, but they were dressed up in a teasing tone. This somehow inspired more dread in Tendo. He could handle angry. He could handle loud arguments and sudden indifference. What he couldn’t handle was sweetness and teasing and apparent forgiveness.

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” Tendo said, pointedly moving his gaze away from Chuck’s.

“Yeah, sure.” Chuck huffed. “It’s alright; we’re together now and…” He barely had to tip to press his forehead against Tendo’s, “you can make it up to me by coming to bed and not getting out ‘til the next Kaiju hits dry land.”

Inhaling sharply, Tendo indulged in the intimacy for all of five seconds before pulling back. He hated being the cause of the hurt in Chuck’s eyes, but at least now he was in familiar territory. It was hardly the first time he’d been the one to end things.

Maybe it was better this way. Lord knows he hadn’t expected much from this when they started it. He should’ve known better than to get involved with a ranger, first of all. But the young, hotheaded Aussie with a mile-wide chip on his shoulder? It was a miracle they’d lasted beyond a few hurried nights together.

Taking a deep breath, Tendo leaned back in his chair and looking at Chuck head on – the least he could do – said,

“Got some news from Marshal Pentecost today.”

Utter silence descended on the two of them. Chuck drew back, but gestured for Tendo to continue.

“I’m being ordered to Hong Kong.”

After delivering that bombshell with about as much grace, Tendo paused and looked away, allowing the information a moment to sink in and for the fighting to start. Instead, Chuck furrowed his brow and nodded.

“When?”

“Uh,” Tendo fumbled. “Soon as I can. Possibly tomorrow; definitely before the end of the week.”

Chuck nodded again and the lack of any emotional response left Tendo floundering like an actor who suddenly found himself in the wrong play.

“I didn’t come find you earlier because I got the news when Striker Eureka was airlifted back to the Dome and I wasn’t sure how to tell you.” Tendo sighed again and tried to steel himself for what had to come next. “And I think now’s probably the best time to, well-“

“Oh, so you are trying to break up with me,” Chuck said, in such a good-natured way that completely threw Tendo off.

“What?”

“That’s what this is, yeah?” Chuck said, motioning between them. Tendo leaned back, momentarily speechless and blinking in disbelief.

“Look, I’ve never been any good with…” he trailed off and just gestured broadly.

“What, relationships?” Chuck snorted. “Join the fucking club, mate.”

“And I just think-“

“That’s your first mistake.”

“And I just think,” Tendo continued, louder. “We should cut our losses now before things get worse and we start to resent each other for not being together when there’s nothing we can do about it.”

They lapsed back into silence for a few moments. Tendo fully expected this to be when Chuck either started yelling or stalked out in a fury.

“Is that what you think I’ll do? Resent you for doing your job?” Chuck words still had a teasing edge to them, but delivered so softly they could be heard as tender. 

“Hey, out of the two of us, I’m the one with the most experience with having relationships within the PPDC,” Tendo retorted, feeling the tension start to leave him.

Chuck rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Elvis, tell me more about your glory days with Pentecost and my dad.”

Tendo flipped him off. “I’m just saying that I’ve been down this road before. Never works out.”

“Well, you’ve never been with me before.” Chuck’s tone was nonchalant, but Tendo knew better. He finally looked back up at the ranger, he could see past the determination he wore like a mask, to the soft apprehension behind his eyes.

Chuck Hansen was serious about this, about them. That knowledge should’ve sent Tendo running; he hadn’t been serious with anyone in a long time, certainly not anyone he worked with. And yet, he felt…relief. For all his faults, Tendo had grown attached to the young, brash pilot with few friends and an unstoppable work ethic. They worked well together – though garnered a multitude of odd looks from all the personnel at the Sydney Shatterdome – and it was the first relationship where the PPDC was the uniting factor, not the dividing one.

Tendo must have looked lost in thought because Chuck reached out to take one of his hands, callused thumb touching the cross tattoo.

“I like you,” Chuck said softly, like a secret. “And I don’t give up on what I like.”

Smiling, Tendo shifted the grip to thread their fingers together. “I have no experience with long distance relationships,” he warned.

“Well, guess we’ll finally be on the same page then, yeah,” Chuck responded with a smirk. Rolling his eyes, Tendo levered their intertwined hands to pull himself up into the ranger’s arms. The smirk melted into an honest smile.

“Now you going to come to bed or do I have to carry you back?”

All out of retorts for the night, Tendo just pulled his pilot down to seal his answer with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cue a super-cute reunion scene at the Hong Kong Shatterdome early in the movie.*
> 
> Wow, I have not written for these two in YEARS! Pacific Rim was one of the first fandoms I really participated in and wrote a fair amount for back in the day (six years ago, holy moly). This was a nice opportunity to revisit one of my favorite rare pairs, so glad you prompted it!


End file.
